1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower profile heat dissipating system embedded with springs, thereby lowering and benefiting an overall height of an electrical connection system for compact application when the heat dissipating system is assembled to the electrical connection system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,589,972, issued to Ma on Sep. 15, 2009, discloses an socket connector assembly made in accordance with a preferable embodiment of the invention comprises an electrical socket with a plurality of contacts received therein, an IC module mounted onto the electrical socket so as to make electrical connection therebetween, a heat dissipating system comprising heat sink assembly pressing on the IC module and including a heat spreader and a clip fastening the heat sink assembly above the IC module. The IC module comprises a substrate and at least one die attached on a top surface of the substrate. The clip has a set of first fingers for pressing the die of the IC module and a set of second fingers for pressing the heat spreader. However, one disadvantage of Ma is the clip having second fingers downwardly for pressing the heat spreader, therefore whole height of the electrical connection is comparably bulky for the above-described application. Additional, in order to provide pressure force evenly distributed to the heat spreader and the electrical package, the clip is formed with a number of spring fingers, thus having a complicated structure.
Accordingly, a new heat dissipating system that solves the above problems is desirable.